A Creepy Sleepover
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: When Twilight invites her best friends to a sleepover at her house, Everything goes well until a thunderstorm starts to pour down over Ponyville. What happens next wasn't what the girls expected. This is my first dark fanfic. This is my frist Rated T fanfic. This is my 12th overall. MUST-READ.
1. Characters

Characters

MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:

Princess Twilight Sparkle

Rainbow Dash

Applejack

Pinkie Pie

Rarity

Fluttershy

LOONEY TUNES:

Lola Bunny

WRECK-IT RALPH:

Vanellope Von Schweetz

THE SMURFS:

Smurfette

Vexy

CREEPYPASTAS:

Jeff The Killer

Jane The Killer

Slenderman

BEN (Legend Of Zelda)

UBOA (Yume Nikki)

Pinkimena Diame Pie (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)

Rainbow Factory Dash (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)

Fluttershed (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)

Herobrine (Minecraft)

Demonic Sonic (Sonic CD)

That's all of them. Tell me if i've missed any. Reaad the first chapter by going onto the next page. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitations

Chapter 1: The Invitations

One day in Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle was in her library, Writing invitations to her friends to inform them that she's having a sleepover at her house. She thought really hard to put more detail into the invitations. She finally finished them 10 minutes later. She went out of her library and started giving them to the rest of the Mane 10. She walked over to SugarCube Corner where she found Vanellope, Vexy and Rarity.

"Hi girls". Twilight said.

"Hi Twilight". Vexy replied.

"I'm letting you all know that i'm having a sleepover in the library and i'm inviting you all, Along with the rest of the group". Twilight said, Giving them 3 of the invitations.

"Thanks. I'll be there in no tie". Vanellope replied.

"This is absolutly marvellous". Rarity replied.

"It is, And there will be smores too". Twilight replied.

"Well, I'm so there then". Rarity replied.

"I'll be back girls. I ust have the give the others these invitations".

"Ok Twi". Vanellope replied.

Twilight walked out o SugarCube Corner where Pinkie was heading there. She bumped into her and gave her an invitation. Pinkie told her that she'll be there. Twilight smiled at her then continued walking towards the Canterlot Castle where the others were.

"Hi girls". Twilight said.

"Hi Twilight". Fluttershy replied.

"I'm letting you all know that i'm having a sleepover in the library and i'm inviting you all, Along with Rarity, Vexy, Pinkie and Vanellope". Twilight said, Giving them all an invitation.

"Nice". Lola replied.

"This is so sweet". Rainbow replied.

"I know it is". Twilight replied. "And there's going to be smores and stuff like that".

"Nice, I'll be there". Applejack replied.

"Me too". Lola replied.

"Me three". Smurfette replied.

"Me fourth". Fluttershy replied.

Twilight giggled.

"I know you would all come".

"Of course we are. It's a pleasure to have a best friend like you Twi". Rainbow replied.

"Of course". Twilight replied. "Now come at night. It's going to be a blast".

"Ok". All the other girls replied.

Twilight took the train back to Ponyville and headed towards her library. She got inside and got ready for her sleepover.

That's the end of this chapter. This sleepover is going to be a blast, Or is it. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: A Perfect Start

Chapter 2: A Perfect Start

Twilight was waiting in her library for her best friends to come. She did this for about 1 minute until she got bored and went to her table. Rainbow, Vanellope and Vexy started showing up shortly after that.

"Hi girls". Twilight said.

"What's up Twi". Rainbow replied.

"Wow, We're early". Vanellope said.

"You said it Vanellope". Vexy replied.

After that, The other girls started arriving.

"Hi Twilight". Fluttershy said.

"Hey girls". Twilight replied.

"Wow, The library looks gorgeous every time i walk in here". Rarity said.

"Of course". Twilight replied. "This sleepover is going to be a blast. Glad you two came along just in time".

Smurfette and Vexy smiled. She knew she was referring to them. Twilight then followed them up to her bedroom, Where 7 sleeping bags where layed on the floor.

"This is where we're going to have lots of fun". Twilight said, Showing them.

"Wow". Vanellope replied, Amazed.

"I did have a tree library, But now it's a crystal library".

"Wow". Vexy replied.

"C'mon, Let's get started". Twilight said. "First on the list is makeovers".

"Ooooh". Rarity replied.

* * *

10 minutes later, Everyone was having a makeover. They took the time to atually get it done. Applejack got it done in not ime flat. She didn't want a repeat of Twi's first sleepover with Rarity. She just wanted to get it done. Half of the Mane 10 were wearing mud masks as endurance and passion. Rainbow, Smurfette and Pinkie were totally living it up. They were off to a good start in Twi's sleepover.

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight's sleepover is off to a perfect start. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

The sleepover was still going strongly enjoyable at around 50 minutes after the start. Half of the girls that wore mud masks decided to call it off and move onto the next bit. Twilight agreed with the decision and she took it. The next thing that was on the list was telling ghost stories. Almost immediatly, Fluttershy and Smurfette was shuddering like crazy. Lola, Applejack and Rarity were conforting them to stay calm and go along with it. They eventually did so and Twilight told them to gather in the centre. They decided who should start first. The majority of the girls wanted Rainbow to tell hers first and so they did. Rainbow lit the torch tpwards her face and started her ghost story.

"It all started on a stormy night. Me, Sonic and Vanellope were in an asylum. I was hanging out with them until we've heard a noise and Vanellope suddenly shuddered. Sonic and myself were wondering who it was. Then, Out of nowhere, A tall pale faced man was standing in front of us. He had no face. He had a body like a stick. He was wearing a suit too, And he suddenly tried to grab us and eat us. We tried to get away as soon as possible. Luckly, We made it outside of the asylum. We knew we had to get away from that place, So we did. The end". Rainbow told.

The girls clapped. Rainbow knew she was good at teling ghost stories. She was proud of herself for coming out with that one.

"What a nice story". Lola replied.

"Wow, Who knew i was also in it, And Sonic". Vanellope replied.

"I just knew, Because your like my closest out of all the girls in here". Rainbow replied.

"Awwwww, Thanks Rainbow". Vanellope replied.

"Your welcome Vanny". Rainbow replied.

Suddenly, The girls heard the wind outside. How. Applejack and Vexy went to look out of the window. The wind seemed to be increasing. But how. There was no severe forcast when Applejack checked.

"What in tarnation". Applejack said.

The rain then came a few minutes later. What came was a flash of lightning and then thunder. Fluttershy and Smurfette quickly got scared again. Twilight, Rarity and Vanellope quickly tried to calm them down but it was no use. The girls would have to wait until this thunderstorm has passed.

That's the end of this chapter. So, A thunderstorm has brewed over Ponyville without Applejack noticing. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Creepypastas Are Coming

Chapter 4: The Creepypastas Are Coming

5 minutes into the unexpected thunderstorm, A few of the girls were scared. Fluttershy and Smurfette were already scared when the storm happened. Twilight wondered what was going on with the storm.

"But how can that be, We never got informed about a storm coming". Twilight said.

"Me neither. I've checked the forcast and it was sunny skies all over Equestria". Applejack replied.

"But how can this possibly be a storm".

"I think i know". Rainbow replied, Pointing to a bright orange light in the distance.

"What is that". Vanellope asked.

"I have no idea". Lola answered.

The orange light seemed to be getting closer and closer to the crystal library. Half of the girls knew it wasn't a tree caught on fire. They knew it was far worse than that.

"Uh oh". Twilight said.

"What do you mean uh oh". Applejack asked.

Twilight pointed to the orange light. It wasn't what they were expecting. They were people coming towards the library. Vanellope, Vexy and Lola knewthey weren't ordinary people, They were a group creepypastas consisting of Jeff The Killer, Jane The Killer, UBOA, Herobrine, BEN, Slenderman, Demonic Sonic as well as Rainbow Factory Dash, Pinkieimena Diane Pie and Fluttershed. One of them was carrying a tenon saw. Rainbow, Fluttershy and Pinkie facepalmed their foreheads with guilt. How could they have met their killers. It wasn't a mystery to find out that they were the ones the creepypastas were after. The creepypastas stopped right outside of the library. The Mane 10 hid in some of the books. They knew it wasn't a good hiding spot for them so they needed a solution, Quick.

That's the end of this chapter. The creepypastas are officially introduced in this chapter as killers


	6. Chapter 5: How They Got In

Chapter 5: How They Got In

The Mane 10 were watching as the creepypastas were outside of the library on a stormy night. Vanellope seemed glued to the situation that she leaned a bit forward to the action.

"Give me that tenon saw". Jeff said.

"Why". UBOA asked. "This is not a wood library anymore".

"It isn't. This is a special kind of tenon saw, Designed to cut through crystal".

"Ooooohh". Pinkimena replied.

"Allow me to demonstrate". Jeff said.

He pushed the tenon saw against the crystal walls of the library. It somehow managed to make a dent and cut through. Jeff gave it to UBOA.

"See". He said. "Now you try".

UBOA pushed the tenon saw against the wall. The wall then cut in half as the tenon saw squeezed its way through the thick, Crystal wall.

"There you go". Jeff said."Now do it again".

UBOA did so and in a matter of seconds, The creepypastas were inside the library. The Mane 10, Who were upstairs were panicking. Rainbow told the girls to calm down. Fluttershy and Smurfette coudn't take this anymore and sank their face into their arms, Crying. Vanellope, Rarity and Pinkie knew they had to do something. Twilight then layed out an emergancy exit for the girls to get out. But there was one potential problem, The exit was jammed shut. Vexy and Applejack tried to wedge it open but it was no use. The creepypastas heard a sound coming from above and they climbed up the stairs. What happened next was no contest. The girls immediatly froze as they saw the creepypastas face to face. What will they do now.

That's the end of this chapter. That was the question. What will the girls do to perish the creepypastas away. Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Near-Death Experiences

Chapter 6: Near-Death Experiences

The Mane 10 stared face to face with the creepypastsa that were in their library. Jeff seemed satisfied with his found. UBOA, BEN and Demonic Sonic knew they had found meat. Herobrine just wanted to kill them immediatly. The Mane 10, However were armed with the Elements of Harmony which were downstairs. Twilight knew she had to get them. She told the girls she would have to creep past the creepypastas in order to get them. She did so.

"Be careful Twilight". Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, Be caution about them, Especiallly Pikimena". Vanellope said.

"I will". Twilight softly replied.

Twilight crept past the creepypastas with no hesitation and walked downstairs to get the elements. Once she got them, She crept back upstairs. She had just crept past them and was about to give the girls their elements when the creepypastas struck. UBOA used his tenon saw as a weapon. BEN, Fluttershed and Jane used their fists as a weapon. Slenderman used his tentacles to grab the Mane 10. However, They missed with their attacks. The Mane 10 were running like crazy past them, Screaming and hollowing. Fluttershy, Rainbow, Twilight, Vanellope and Lola were surrounded by Herobrine, Deonic Sonic, Rainbow Factory Dash, Fluttershed and BEN. They hugged each other and prayed that they wouldn't get killed. Meanwhile, Vexy, Smurfette, Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack were still running around the bedroom, Screaming and hollowing. Smurfette and Rarity bumped into each other and rubbed their forehead. They hugged each other and prayed to end their lives like this. The other girls were fighting it off. Jeff, Jane and UBOA couldn't bare off the fighting and joined the other creepypastas in the circle. Applejack, Vexy and Pinkie knew they had to do something, Quick. They leaped onto Twilight's bed and took a quick breath before leaped into the middle, One by one, Completely fighting off the creepypastas. The other girls let go of each other and fought back eswell. Vanellope and Rainbow both fought back the hardest. Some of the creepypastas continued fighting and the rest of them took a break from fighting for a few minutes.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Equestrian Combat

Chapter 7: Equestrian Combat

The Mane 10 were still fighting their way through the creepypastas. Vanellope and Rainbow were really good at doing this. The girls managed another half an hour worths of fighting before taking a break. Rainbow and Vanellope, However still wanting to fight.

"This is really freaking me out now". Vanellope said.

"You tell me". Rainbow replied. "It's freaking you out more than the girls were".

"Oh well. We can still cut our way through the creepypastas path of fighting".

"You said it, Let's do this".

They both did so and they made a path leading from Twilight's bed to the stairs that were leading downstairs into the library. The rest of the girls finished their break and started fighting for their lives again.

That's the end of this chapter. This chapter was really short but i'll promise you that the next chapter will be longer than this one. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: The Elements In Action

Chapter 8: The Elements In Action

The Mane 10 kept fighting for their lives against the creepypastas. Rainbow and Vanellope were especially good at doing this. The girls kept on fighting.

"Go back to where you belong". Rarity said.

"Never". BEN replied.

"Fine then". Rarity. "Twilight".

"Yes".

"Can you teach these creepypastas a lesson please".

"Of course". Twilight replied.

Twilight got out the elements. Rarity knew what was coming next.

"Excelent. The Elements will do the trick". She replied.

"Girls, Formation". Twilight said.

The girls stopped fighting and went in their positions. Smurfette and Vexy knew where they had to go due to them being the latest members. A glow started to appear after Twilight had put the necklaces on the girls and her crown on her head. The glow got bigger and bigger until it started lifting the girls up. The creepypastas couldn't believe what was going on. Was this what they were hiding all along. It must have been. A rainbow started shooting out of the elements and towards the creepypastas. The attack was so strong that it blew the strong creepypastas away back to their respective worlds. The glow began to weaken as half the girls landed on their hoofs. The others layed on the floor, Exhausted.

"Look". Rainbow whispered.

Twilight went over to Fluttershy, Smurfette, Vanellope, Pinkie and Vexy who were still laying on the floor. She whispered to them to wake them up. Eventually, They got up.

"What happened". Smurfette asked.

"You were unexpectedly using the Elements of Harmony with us". Twilight answered.

"Really".

"Yes. The Element of Trustworthy and The Element of Innovation did us the favor of blasting those creepypastsa away".

"Ugh". Vexy stuttered, Still getting up.

"Vexy". Twilight said. "You can get up now. We've done it".

"Done what".

"Blasting those creepypastas away thanks to you and your sister".

The other girls got up after that. They met the others in a group hug in honour of fending away the creepypastas. They let go a few seconds later.

"C'mon, Let's continue with the sleepover". Twlight said.

The girls nodded. They were happy to continue with the sleepover, And so they did.

That's the end of this chapter. So, The Mane 10 won again. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: The Sleepover Continues

Chapter 9: The Sleepover Continues

After the Mane 10 fled off the creepypastas, They resumed the sleepover from telling the ghost stories. Twilight knew it was time to make smores next. So she got a bag of marshmellows out and got a stick out in the stormy weather (The thunderstorm hasn't stopped yet). She told the girls it was time to make smores. Rarity and Vexy knew they would team up to make them together, And so they did. The girls got on to making smores. After 20 minutes of doing this, Twilight told the girls that nex was Truth Or Dare. Half of the girls knew how to play this. Twilight then told them that they had to sit in the middle. She went first.

"Ok Twi, What are you going with". Rainbow asked.

"I once read so many books that i coualdn't go to sleep for 48 hours".

"What". Vexy said.

"Wow Twi. Who knew you could stay awake that long". Vanellope asked.

"No one, But i just couldn't get my eyes shut for 2 days straight".

"Ok, Who's next". Rainbow asked.

Lola raised her hooof.

"Ok Lola. Truth Or Dare".

"Dare". Lola replied.

"Ok. I dare you that next time you go to the cinema with Bugs, You kiss him for the entire movie".

Half of the girls knew that was a daring decision made by Rainbow.

"Accepted". Lola replied.

Half the girls were shocked. Who knew Lola would do a daring challenge like that. They kept playing for 10 minutes then Twilight told them the next thing on the list was pillow fights. Vanellope, Smurfette, Fluttershy and Pinkie were good at this. The girls started grabbing the pillows shortly after. They spent 20 minutes whacking each other with pillows for fun. Then Twilight told them they should call it a night. Twilight went to her bed. She told Applejack and Rarity they should have the other bed hile the others were in their sleeping bags.

"Good night girls". Twilight said.

The other girls replied with the same response and before they knew it, They were asleep.

That's the end of this chapter. So, The sleepover is experience its last section. What will happen in the fina chapter. Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: The Next Morning

Chapter 10: The Next Morning

It was day time and the thunderstorm had already passed over Ponyville. Birds were chirping. Animals were quietly doing their own thing and in the library, The Mane 10 woke up from their beds. It only seemed like 1 hour ago that they have fled the creepypastas away with the Elements of Harmony.

"Good morning girls". Twilight said, Yawning.

The other girls replied with the same response. Twilight then got up and combed her mane and tail. The other waited in line to do theirs. 10 minutes later, Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy were all ready to go back to their respective worlds. They got their sleeping bags and walked towards to door.

"See you later girls". Vanellope said.

"See you soon Vanellope". Rainbow replied.

"See you soon girls". Twiligt said.

"Ok, We will". Vexy replied.

And with that, The 4 of them walked out of the library door and headed towards their portals to their respective worlds. The rest of the girls, Except Twilight got back to their respective homes. Twilight was waving goodbye to them when she got an unexpected letter. She closed the door and read it.

That's the end of this fanfic. What do you think the letter was. Find out in the next fanfic. Please review.


End file.
